Copycat
Hello. You probably know that I have many strange friends if you read my ROBLOX creepypastas. Someone turned out to be a ghost or spirit, and someone turned out to be a stalker. Today, I will tell you about another friend, but he is different from all the others. How it all started ... I have a friend named "AmainOss" We are friends until now, but sometimes I don’t believe him after several occasions. Once I saw my friend (Oss) on my server. I met him immediately, but I was sure that literally 20 seconds ago he was offline. Apparently, he really wanted to play jailbreak with me. We played for a very long time, but he did not write a word to me in the chat. I knew that Oss was very talkative and wrote something almost every second. Then, RelativistOnin (another friend) entered the game and he joined us. But suddenly... I went into Oss' profile, but it was offline. I reloaded the page somewhere 4 times, but nothing changed. I thought it was just some kind of glitch, and continued to play. Then I looked at my watch. it was 1:22. I said goodbye to everyone and went to bed. The next day I noticed that Onin was not in my friends. I also could not find his profile. Another sighting of Fake Oss I immediately realized that something was wrong and decided to call Oss. His mom picked up the phone. She said that he helped his father yesterday and accidentally pinched both hands, so he could not play or do anything else. I was very surprised! I asked if he could speak now. I heard Oss' voice. He said that yesterday he did not even go to the ROBLOX! I was very surprised. He said that now he can play. We started playing with him for a very long time, but then I noticed something terrible. There was another Oss in the server, and he had the same name as my friend. He even had a “Friend” sign. After about 7 seconds, he left the game. I started looking for the "Fake Oss" profile, but I did not find anything but my friend. Oss said, "I saw him too". First and last chat with Fake Oss The next day. I saw Fake Oss in my server again. Here is our chat: F. Oss: Hey. Me: Oss? F. Oss: Wanna know my secret? I'm not Oss. Me: You again??! Where is Onin? Where did he go? F. Oss: ... F. Oss: No... Me: Tell me! F. Oss: huh? Me: Where is Onin??! F. Oss: ... After that, i got teleported into his game. the game was called ":(". The only thing I knew about this game was that Fake Oss did not create it. Me: What is this? F. Oss: Well, I think it's time to tell you the truth... Me: What??! F. Oss: =) After he left the game. I saw that someone mailed me. I didn’t know who sent me the letter, but it was written there... "I hacked him =)". Category:Mystery Category:Users Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Games